Consumables
"''Consumables are items that offer various effects when used. The most common kinds are HP, ENE, and Status Buff Consumables, which - as you may have guessed - affect your Health, Energy, and Stats. People keep telling me that even I can use them, but I don't see how. No stomach."'' HP Consumables These are generally used to restore your Health. * Healthy Bar - Hard, crunchy "health candy". Restores 5% of your max HP. It takes only a moment to bite this, and it can be bitten three times in total. Tastes like pecans...? * A Light Snack - Said to be made of solid light. Restores 30% of your max HP. Tastes like home... * Packet of Life Sabers - A small packet of gummy candies, rumored to revive the recently deceased. Nobody knows why they're sword shaped. A single packet can tend to three people. Tastes fruity. * Radish - Just a plain, raw radish. For whatever reason, eating one restores 50% of your Max HP...but you'll be tasting it for a long, long time. Also, it tastes like a radish - what'd you expect? * Neato Burrito - An excessively awesome burrito. Rumored to be enjoyed by the owners of pubs. Restores your HP to full, even if you happen to be Dying. Tastes like beef. ENE Consumables These are generally used to restore your ENE. * EnerJolt - A sweet-and-sour drink. Restores 20% of your max ENE. It takes you a minute to chug it down. Sometimes restores an extra 10%! The empty bottle can be reused to craft other Drinks. * Sweetish Dish - Chewy candy with a light flavor, they strongly remind you of something else...It restores 50% of your max ENE. * Root Beer - The famous Lark's-brand Root Beer. Comes in a neato glass bottle and restores 25% of your Max ENE with every swig. You can swig it up to four times total, too! The bottle can be used as Ammo. Status Removers These...remove status effects. * Cureball - Gummy, sweet candy. Restores your condition to normal. Takes 2 actions to consume, but removes all standard statuses from the one using it! Tastes like grapes? * Flareball - Hot, spicy candy that you tend to eat faster than you should. Removes all negative statuses from you and one other. Tastes like jalapeño peppers. * Antidote - A vile tonic that almost makes you wish you weren't curing poison...But it cures poison instantly. * Wigglewort - An active little root that squirms a lot! It'll cure Paralysis automatically if you get inflicted with it, and it can cure you up to 4 times! But, it wiggles a little less each time...poor lil' fella. Status Buffers These give you powerups. You can only have 3 active buffs from them at once, and only one of each kind at a time, okay? Don't be greedy. * Chocolate Chip Cookie '- ''A family favorite. Eating it reminds you of home. Grants the Living status, which will renew your life automatically if you should find yourself Dying. Can be eaten before you're Dying as well! Ammunition These are technically one of the most common types of Consumables, but there are a lot of varieties, so... Miscellaneous These tend to do multiple things, for instance restoring both HP and ENE, removing a status and adding a helpful one, etc. * '''Coffee - A delicious bean brew. Some say it's bitter, but it'll warm you right up! Removes the Exhausted, Frosty, and Tired statuses and restores 15% ENE. However, you can only drink it once, and you can only use one every other turn! Drink responsibly, please! * Tomato Juice - A small, lightweight metal can of tomato juice. Shake well before consuming! Restores 25% of your Max HP and Max ENE. A blood substitute for Vampires. * 'Coconut Juice '- This is literally a coconut with a straw in it! Well, whatever. Drinking it restores 50% of your Max HP and Max ENE. Somehow also a blood substitute for Vampires.